The proliferation of digital images available on the Internet, as well as other sources, has made it difficult to locate particular images. The number of digital images on the internet, as well as other sources, is far too great for a computer user to be able to sift through the images to identify those images of interest to the user without assistance. The sheer volume of digital images, and other digital data, creates challenges for computing system resources.